You Are The Music In Me
by gossipplleekswiftiegirl
Summary: ...or to put it in Santana's perspective, Brittany is the music in her. One-shot. Features: Brittana fluff and Pezberry friendship. First in my High School Musical/Glee series.


Santana Lopez wasn't quite sure how she ended up talking to her friend Rachel Berry on the phone one Wednesday night, but she was pretty sure of one thing: she's in dire need of help. The Latina figured that Rachel can be helpful and useful when she's not being her annoying self, so that's why she called her up.

"Hey Rachel, it's Santana."

"**I know, that's exactly why I have caller ID. Kidding. What's up?"**

"The sky."

"**Hahaha very funny, Santana. Now come on, be serious. What's going on?"**

"I need help."

"**What? Excuse me? Did I hear **_**you**_** correctly? **_**THE**_** Santana Lopez needs one Rachel Berry's help? Is the world really coming to an end? Did hell freeze over?"**

"Stop teasing me or else I'll show you some well-deserved Lima Heights hospitality! Anyways, yeah, I need help; is that issue that big a deal to you?"

"**Well yeah kind of, considering you never really ask for my help is all. I guess this would be a first."**

"Yeah, yeah. Anyways, are you going to help me or not?"

"**Depends on what you need help on."**

"Mr. Schue's assignment for the week is love songs, right?"

"**Uh yeah and let me guess, you need my help in picking out a song? Because if that's the case, I'll be honored to offer my services."**

"Exactly why I called, Berry. I'm going to pretend you didn't just say services, because really? That's quite a horrifying picture but… never mind. Anyways, how the hell am I supposed to pick just one love song to sing to Brittany considering there's so many great songs to choose from? Today is Wednesday and tomorrow is Thursday and our performance day is on Friday which means I only have two days— two days to choose a damn song! Help me here, will you?"

"**Santana, you're rambling."**

"I wasn't."

"**Whatever. Anyways, you love Brittany right?"**

"Proudly so."

"**And you want to tell her how much you love her, am I correct?"**

"Yeah, that's the idea."

"**So choose a song that expresses exactly that, rehearse it, and then sweep Brittany off her feet."**

"Wow. That's real helpful, Berry, really. Thanks for the suggestion. Did you not hear what I just said? There's so many songs to choose from, how the hell am I supposed to pick just one damn love song? And don't you dare suggest anything from the Broadway catalog—"

"**Okay, first of all, calm down. Second of all, don't unleash your Snixx juice on me because I would still like to be able to get my Tony award by 25. And third, I wasn't going to."**

"Gee, how you talk at school is one thing; how you talk on the phone is another. Fine, fine, I'll try not to unleash my Snixx juice; but it's kind of impossible since you're quite annoying me by not being helpful."

"**Okay, I'll be serious now. Let me just ask you one thing: what is Brittany to you?"**

"You wants the shortened version or the longer?"

"**I prefer the former."**

"Well, I can sum it up in five words. Brittany's the music in me."

*silence*

"Is that a good enough answer for you, Berry?"

"**Hmm wait… lemme think."**

*silence*

"**Ah I've got it! The perfect song for you to sing to Brittany!"**

"Which is?"

"**You Are the Music in Me from the Disney movie High School Musical 2."**

"You want me to sing that to Brittany?"

"**Well, I remember Brittany telling me that she loves watching Disney movies and that the High School Musical series are one of her faves. I think it would be perfect for you to sing that song to her; maybe you two could make it into a little duet or something… whichever you prefer."**

"I can never resist Brittany's charm and adorableness when she gets all excited about HSM, although I'm quite jealous when she comments that her and Zac Efron would look cute together but… yeah, I guess I'll do it. Anything for my adorable girlfriend."

"**Yay! Want me to help you rehearse?"**

"No, I think I gots this on my own."

"**Okay then. So is that all or is there more I can help you with?"**

"Nope, it's all good."

"**Great! And good luck on your upcoming performance, Santana!"**

"Yeah, thanks Berry. I owe you one."

"**You don't owe me anything, I'm glad to be of help, Santana. I would do it for any of you guys."**

"I know you would. Bye Berry, have a nice night."

"**Bye Santana—"**

Santana clicked the 'END' button before Rachel could go into hyperverbal mode again. The Latina grabbed her laptop and looked up iTunes, before purchasing the song "You Are the Music in Me" and synching it to her iPod.

Santana listened to the song and was up all night thinking about how she was going to serenade Brittany in front of the whole New Directions come Friday afternoon.

Brittany likes simple and sweet; Santana however, wants sophisticated and grand romantic gestures. But she remembered that she's going to do this for her, so she decided on simple.

brittana-youarethemusicinme

Thursday came round and Santana rehearsed her routine in the auditorium during free period. Santana totally had it down and she couldn't wait for tomorrow; Brittany wouldn't know what hit her.

brittana-youarethemusicinme

This was it. It was Friday and it was the day of her performance. Santana didn't feel nervous at all; in fact, she was feeling giddy and all excited inside and out. So when Mr. Schue asked if anybody would like to perform, the Latina stood up, taking that as her cue. Rachel stood along with her and made her way over to the piano. Santana changed her mind at the last minute, so yes; here Rachel was doing her another favor.

Santana was now standing in the front and center of the room, saying a few words. "So since this week is all about love songs, I would like to say something to my girlfriend, Brittany S. Pierce." She looked directly into Brittany's ocean blue eyes and continued, "I love you so much and I can't just express it with words, I need to tell you how I feel with words and music. You are the music in me and this is for you, Britt; I love you."

When Santana nodded to Rachel as if to say 'hit it', the petite brunette took that as her cue and started playing the piano to the music of You Are the Music in Me. With that, Santana began singing.

_Na na na na  
Na na na na yeah  
You are the music in me_

_You know the words once upon a time  
Make you listen  
there's a reason_

_When you dream there's a chance you'll find  
A little laughter  
or happy ever after_

_You're a harmony  
to the melody  
that's echoing inside my head a_

_Single voice  
above the noise  
And like a common thread_

_Hmmm you're pulling me_

[At those words, Santana pulled Brittany up and off of her seat, and the two girls began to slowdance in the center, whilst Santana still singing to her. Brittany smiled, enjoying the sweet gesture Santana's doing to her right now.]

_When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong  
Oh, you are the music in me_

_Yeah, it's living in all of us  
And it's brought us here because  
'cause you are the music in me_

[Brittany sang along in these next few lines.]

_**Na na na na oh  
Na na na na yeah yeah yeah  
Na na na na you are the music in me**_

[Santana was back to singing solo, her voice full of love and heart.]

_It's like I knew you before we met  
can't explain it  
there's no name for it_

_I sang you words I never said  
and it was easy  
'Cause you see the real me_

_As I am you understand  
and that's more than I've ever known ohh  
to hear your voice, above the noise_

_I know I'm not alone  
Oh you're singing to me_

_When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong  
Oh, you are the music in me_

_Yeah, it's living in all of us  
And it's brought us here because  
Because you are the music in me_

[Brittany knows this song really well, so she joined Santana again on the last couple verses.]

_**Together we're gonna sing, yeah  
We've got the power to sing what we feel  
Connected and real**_

_**Can't keep it all inside**_

_**Na na na na oh  
Na na na na yeah yeah yeah  
Na na na na you are the music in me**_

_**You are the music in me**_

_**When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong  
Oh, you are the music in me**_

_**Yeah, it's living in all of us  
And it's brought us here because  
Because you are the music in me**_

_**Na na na na oh  
Na na na na yeah yeah yeah  
Na na na na you are the music in me**_

_**You are the music in me**_

_**Yeah…**_

They both finished singing and then their lips met in a passionately breathtaking kiss, both of them oblivious to the claps heard all around the room.

When they pulled away, Brittany said, "Thank you Santana. Thank you for that performance you just gave and I just… I love you, you know that right?"

Santana nodded. "Anything for you, my Britt. And I love you, too."

"Didn't know you were a softie, lezbro," Puck teased her.

Santana glared at the boy with the Mohawk. "Watch it, Puckerman. I'm only a softie when it comes to my girl, but I'm still badass and always will be."

Puck just shut up and said no more, for fear of Santana going all Lima Heights on him.

Soon after, Brittany whispered in Santana's ear, "And just so you know, you are the music in me, too."

The Latina didn't reply, instead, she just pulled her girlfriend in an embrace and smiled.

Santana owed Rachel big for all her help in this, that's for sure.

the end.

**Song Used: You Are The Music In Me from High School Musical 2.**


End file.
